Co jeszcze?
by Lossie
Summary: Sequel do "Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca".


Było ciemno i chłodno. Pochodnie rzucały mdłe światło na korytarz, co nie zwiększało wcale pola widzenia. Hermiona czuła się jak ślepiec, który wiedziony instynktem i pozostałymi zmysłami, podąża w ślad za swoim przewodnikiem. Jego zaś otaczała woń kawy. Intensywna, magnetyzująca i orzeźwiająca. Oprócz tego, dało się wyczuć subtelny zapach kardamonu, gorzki imbir i słodki cynamon.

Odetchnęła głęboko, koncentrując się na drodze. Starała się wyrzucić z głowy zapach Snape'a i skupić na czymkolwiek innym, jednak nie miała pomysłu, na czym. Powtarzanie wspak przepisu na Eliksir Słodkiego Snu nie pomagało, tak samo, jak odtwarzanie ostatniej lekcji Transmutacji w jej życiu. Potrafiła przypomnieć sobie jedynie mgliste fragmenty, które nijak nie nadawały się do odciągania uwagi.

Snape zatrzymał się przez drzwiami z grubego drewna i otworzył je, puszczając Hermionę przodem. Niepewnie weszła do środka.  
Pomieszczenie nie było duże, ale z całą pewnością stanowiło raj dla miłośników słowa pisanego. Regały, ustawione pod każdą ze ścian, uginały się od książek, a w nozdrza Hermiony już od progu uderzył charakterystyczny zapach wyprawionej skóry.  
Na samym środku stało duże, dębowe biurko, na którym w równych stertach leżały rolki pergaminu oraz kilka gęsich piór. Obok nich stał kałamarz pełen atramentu.

Mężczyzna przeszedł przez gabinet i usiadł na biurkiem, wskazując Hermionie krzesło naprzeciw siebie. Zajęła je, spuściwszy wzrok na swoje dłonie, które lekko drżały ze zdenerwowania. Oprócz podniecenia, czuła zażenowanie całą tą sytuacją. Przez kilka lat myślała i marzyła o tym wręcz obsesyjnie, jednak w jej wyobraźni wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej.

To ona powinna zrobić pierwszy krok. Przyjść do niego i uwieść. W takiej chwili nie powinna czuć się tak cholernie niezręcznie i nie na miejscu.

- Panno Granger, czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, co na wypisywała? - odezwał się spokojnie, kładąc kawałek pergaminu na blacie. Hermiona siłą powstrzymała się, by po niego nie sięgnąć i nie uciec.

- Tak, panie profesorze - odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego. Łokcie oparł na podłokietnikach fotela. Opuszki jego palców stykały się, a on patrzyła na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go takiego. Zamyślonego, skupionego, pełnego emocji.

- "Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca"? Jest pani pewna, panno Granger? - Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. - Doprawdy?

Zebrała całą odwagę. W końcu i tak następnego dnia kończyła szkołę, więc nie groził jej szlaban; ewentualnie utrata punktów, którą się nie przejmowała. Skoro nie odjął ich wcześniej, prawdopodobnie nie zamierzał tego robić w ogóle.

- Jestem - powiedziała, starając się, by jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie. - Niczego wcześniej nie byłam tak pewna.

Zignorował to, że nie zwróciła się do niego tak, jak powinna. Zamiast tego wziął pergamin do ręki i przeczytał jego zawartość na głos, z satysfakcją obserwując pogłębiający się rumieniec.

- "Numer jeden: Oczy. Numer dwa: Usta..." - przerwał na chwilę i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - "Numer trzy: Skóra". Z bardzo ciekawym dopiskiem "Zapach". Podoba się pani mój zapach, panno Granger?

- Tak... - szepnęła, czując, że za chwilę spali się ze wstydu.

- Jak bardzo? - Odłożył listę i spojrzał jej ponownie w oczy.

- Bardzo. - Odetchnęła głęboko, po czym powoli wstała. Spodziewała się, że Snape jakoś zaprotestuje, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. 

Podeszła do niego powoli i nachyliła nad nim, lekko pociągając nosem. Zadrżała, gdy jej policzek owiał jego oddech.

- Co pani myśli o uzupełnieniu listy, panno Granger? - szepnął jedwabiście, a ona westchnęła. Czuła, że balansuje na granicy własnego podniecenia i jeżeli pozwoli sobie na dalszą zwłokę, po prostu oszaleje.

- Jestem za. - Jej głos drżał lekko. Pochylił się bardziej, nieśmiało muskając ustami jego policzek. 

Zamarła na moment, gdy Snape zesztywniał. Przez chwilę miała irracjonalne wrażenie, że odepchnie ją i każe się wynosić, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. W związku z tym ponowiła pieszczotę. Ustami badała jego szczękę, później szorstki policzek, by w końcu dotrzeć do ust. Wysunęła język i lekko polizała kącik jego ust. Mężczyzna obrócił głowę w jej stronę, a ich usta spotkały się. Jego, tak jak przypuszczała, smakowały słodką kawą. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, że ten człowiek stanowczo za dużo słodzi, lecz gdy jego zęby lekko zacisnęły się na jej dolnej wardze, jej umysł się wyłączył. To było pierwsze kilka sekund jej życia, w których zniknęła racjonalna Hermiona, a zastąpiła ją sentymentalna, dojrzała kobieta. Wyraźnie odczuwała targające nią żądze, każdy szczegół.

Jej ciało zagłuszyło żądania umysłu i była w stanie jedynie czuć. Jego usta na swoich. Powoli smakujące - chłodne, a jednocześnie gorące. Lekko ssące najpierw dolną, później górną wargę. Język, którym drażnił jej. Obrysowujący kontur ust, łagodzący uczucie pieczenia.

Oderwali się od siebie na chwilę; obydwoje oddychali ciężko i nie odrywali od siebie oczu. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że w jego źrenicach odbija się płomień, choć w pomieszczeniu nie było kominka.

Wstał z fotela. Ich twarze nadal dzieliła niewielka odległość. Jego dłonie spoczęły na jej ramionach. Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Uniosła ręce i oplotła ramionami jego szyję, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Miała wrażenie, że robiła to tysiące razy. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem żyła wcześniej bez tych ust - pozbawiona ich dotyku, smaku, przyjemnej wilgotności.

Powoli opuścił dłonie, zsuwając z jej ramion wierzchnią szatę. Jej ramiona, skryte pod cienką, bawełnianą koszulą, owiało chłodne powietrze, lecz nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Powoli, z namaszczeniem przesuwał dłonie wzdłuż jej pleców, badając ich kształt. Nogi ugięły się pod nią, kiedy wyciągnął materiał ze spódnicy i zaczął delikatnie dotykać jej nagiej skóry. Czuła, jakby przez jego palce przechodził przyjemny, ciepły prąd, który pobudzał ją jeszcze bardziej.

_"Merlinie, zaraz oszaleję...!"_ - przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy przeniosła dłonie na jego ramiona i zrzuciła z nich pelerynę. Ciężki materiał uderzył o posadzkę. Zabrała się za rozpinanie guzików, wciąż trwając w pocałunku i nie mając ochoty na przerwanie go choćby na kilka sekund. Oddychała szybko i płytko. On również.

Musiała na chwilę przestać, gdy podciągnął jej pulower do góry, by ściągnąć go z niej przez głowę. Uniosła ręce i łapczywie łapała powietrze.  
Pochylił się i przygryzł płatek jej ucha.

- Jaki jest punkt piąty, panno Granger? - wychrypiał. Jego głos był hipnotyzujący i cholernie zmysłowy. Hermiona zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie umieściła go na samym początku listy. Przecież to było takie oczywiste!

- Głos... - jęknęła, gdy ugryzł ją lekko w szyję. - Głos, profesorze.

- Zastanawiające... - mruknął w zagłębienie jej szyi.

Nie odpowiedziała. Rozpięła wszystkie guziki jego marynarki i pomogła mu ją zdjąć, po czym zabrała się za koszulę.

- Cholerne guziki... - warknęła zirytowana. Chciała go dotknąć, a ten kawałek materiału skutecznie jej to utrudniał. Jej bluzka i krawat już jakiś czas temu wylądowały na podłodze.

- Bez nich... Panno Granger... - wyszeptał między kolejnymi pocałunkami składanymi na jej dekolcie. - Nie byłoby... Zabawy...

- Też mi zabawa - prychnęła, odpinając ostatni guzik. Koszula upadła na ziemię.

Złożyła pocałunek na jego szyi, po chwili przygryzając ją tuż nad jabłkiem Adama. Do jej uszu doszło ciche warknięcie; uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, zjeżdżając ustami niżej. Dłońmi delikatnie gładziła jego przyjemnie płaski brzuch, umiarkowanie umięśnioną klatkę piersiową i szerokie ramiona, jednocześnie czując, jak jego palce drażnią jej piersi.  
Pochyliła się i lekko polizała jeden z jego sutków, na co on odpowiedział, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na jej piersiach. Wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy dźwięk.

Hermiona czuła, jak materiał majtek wilgotnieje, a wbijająca się w jej udo wypukłość świadczyła o tym, że Snape również jest na granicy wytrzymałości.  
W tym momencie podniósł ją, a ona odruchowo otoczyła jego biodra nogami i jęknęła głośno, gdy poczuła jego męskość na swojej waginie.

Przeszedł z nią na rękach przez pomieszczenie, nie przerywając pocałunku, po czym wymacał coś na ścianie za jej plecami. Usłyszała cichy zgrzyt, po czym pochłonęła ich ciemność. Przez chwilę szli wąskim korytarzem; Hermiona czuła, jak chropowata ściana ociera się o jej gołe uda. Gdy korytarz się skończył, znaleźli się w znacznie przytulniejszym pokoju. Ciepło bijące od kominka owiało jej nagi tłów, powodując dreszcze, które nasilały się, gdy jej rozgrzana już skóra zetknęła się z zimną, satynową pościelą.

Uniosła się lekko na łokciach i obserwowała Snape'a, który ściągnął spodnie i skarpetki, zostając w samych bokserkach. Przesunęła się na brzeg łóżka, a on podszedł do niej powoli. Wsunęła dłonie pod czarny materiał i powoli zsunęła go z jego bioder.  
Wzięła w dłoń jego penisa i zaczęła miarowo sunąć nią w górę i w dół. Jednocześnie znaczyła jego podbrzusze drobnymi pocałunkami. Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, a gdy przejechała językiem po główce jego członka, wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Pobudzała go językiem, wsuwając i wysuwając penisa z ust, a on wplątał dłonie w jej włosy i zacisnął jej mocno, powodując ból. Nie wyrwała mu się jednak.

Gdy wyczuła, że jest bliski spełnienia, wysunęła członka z ust, uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie i zdjęła z siebie resztę ubrania. Ponownie usadowiła się na pościeli i wyciągnęła do niego ręce.

- Chodź.

Przyszedł.

Obsypywał jej dekolt i szyję drobnymi pocałunkami, co rusz przygryzając wrażliwą skórę i łagodząc ból językiem. Jego dłonie błądziły po jej przyjemnie pulchnym ciele, badając jego zakamarki.

Hermiona miała już pewne doświadczenia z mężczyznami, lecz nie kojarzyły jej się dobrze. Jej rówieśnicy nie byli delikatni, nie posiadali również pewności ruchów Snape'a, co owocowało tym, że sprawiali jej niepotrzebny ból. Ich usta i dłonie były wszędobylskie. Dbali jedynie o własną przyjemność, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że ona również może czegoś od nich wymagać.

Jednak teraz miała świadomość, że jest najważniejsza. Jego dłonie, owszem, były wszędzie, jednak były również delikatne. Widać było, że ma w tym jakieś doświadczenie i korzysta z niego, nie popadając równocześnie w rutynę. Czuła się wielbiona i najzwyczajniej w świecie piękna, czego nie dane jej było doświadczyć ani z Ronem, ani z żadnym innym facetem.

Jego usta znalazły się na jej brzuchu, by po chwili odnaleźć jej łechtaczkę. Ssał ją, lekko przygryzał i całował, sprawiając, że Hermiona wiła się, zaciskając jedną dłoń na jego włosach, a drugą na pościeli. Oddychała przy tym szybko, przymykając oczy.

Miała wrażenie, że świat wokół niej na chwilę przestaje istnieć lub ogranicza się do nich i tej chwili intymności, którą dzielili.

Podciągnął się i zawisł nad nią. Oparła dłonie o jego biodra.

- Coś jeszcze, panno Granger? - wymruczał, a na jego ustach pojawił się leniwy uśmiech.

- Co? - spytała, spoglądając na niego zamglonym od rozkoszy wzrokiem.

- Co jeszcze dopisałaby pani do listy? - Pocałował ją delikatnie w zagłębienie szyi. Czuła jego członka napierającego na nią i westchnęła.

- Całość... - Gdy w nią wszedł, była w stanie wyartykułować tylko jedno słowo:

- Severusie!

Zacisnęła dłonie na jego ramionach, jednocześnie wbijając w nie paznokcie. Poruszał się szybko i pewnie. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły gwałtownie, a po chwili obydwoje - jednocześnie - krzyknęli, dochodząc.

- Hermiona... Hermiona... - usłyszała jego chrapliwy głos tuż przy swoim uchu i musnęła wargami jego policzek, chwilę później odnajdując usta i smakując ich powoli.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę, nadal połączeni ze sobą w najintymniejszy, ze wszystkich sposobów, chłonąc swoją bliskość. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że dryfuje gdzieś w przestrzeni, poza swoim ciałem. Nieograniczona nim, lecz wolna.

Snape wysunął się z niej i oparł o poduszki, a ona złożyła głowę na jego torsie i wtuliła się w niego. Sen zmorzył ich szybko, lecz Hermiona obudziła się niedługo potem. Delikatnie muskała palcami tors mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, postanawiając sobie, że nigdy już nie wypuści go ze swoich objęć.

W końcu tego, co ją w nim kusi i podnieca nigdy nie będzie zbyt wiele, a była pewna, że nie odkryła jeszcze wszystkiego.


End file.
